And Susan Makes Three
by mysterychic
Summary: Sam gets a premonition about a young woman being held captive by a werewolf. But she’s not your average damsel in distress……Will eventually be DeanOFC


**And Susan Makes Three**_  
By mysterychic_  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you might recognise.  
Summery: Sam gets a premonition about a young woman being held captive by a werewolf. But she's not your average damsel in distress……Will eventually be Dean/OFC  
__A/N: My first multi-chapter fanfic! Please R and R and tell me what you think!  
Also, Lake Molina is not a real place (or at least, I don't think it is)_

**This story is dedicated to my beta-reader and friend, Robbie The Phoenix**

Chapter 1: Premonitions  
_A man in his early twenties ran through a darkened forest. He turned to look behind him but, in doing so, lost his footing on the treacherous ground. He hurriedly pushed himself back up. An inhuman howl filled the air. The man froze._

_There was a flash of fur, and the man went down, struggling under the creature's immense weight. The full moon came out from behind the clouds, and the scene turned black and white._

_Black blood. Pale skin._

_Then something odd happened._

_The man sat up, and walked over to where Sam was standing._

"_I need you to help her," said the man_

"_What?" said Sam, "Who are you?"_

"_Her name is Susan Madden," said the man, ignoring Sam's query, "I can't let this happen to her. You need to help her. She's near Lake Molina"_

_And, with those words, the man disappeared._

_Leaving the sight of the werewolf feasting on the man's broken body._

* * *

Sam awoke with a yell, sitting upright in bed, still seeing the horrible last moment of his vision. 

"Another nightmare?" asked Dean, glancing up from where he was cleaning their various weapons.

Sam scrubbed one hand over his face in an effort to clear the images from his mind. "Yeah, maybe"

"Premonition?"

"If it was, it was really…." Sam struggled to find the words "…. I don't know…vague. The only things we'd have to go on would be Lake Molina and the name Susan Madden"

"Uh huh. So…?"

Sam swung his legs off the bed. "I'll research, you pack?"

Dean nodded.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Dean had packed and was heading back to their room after checking out. Sam looked up as he entered.

"Find anything?"

Sam turned the laptop around so that Dean could see the screen. "Read that"

_**LOCAL MAN DISSAPEARS AFTER ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**_

_Rex Heyward (pictured below) disappeared today after leaving a suicide note for his wife, Susan Heyward. Their eight-year-old son, Thomas Heyward, discovered the note after returning from baseball practise earlier today._  
_Search parties have been launched around the Lake Molina area, but so far no trace has been found.  
Susan Heyward has urged local residents to report any sighting of her husband._

Dean looked up. "You think this is the Susan we're supposed to save?"

Sam shook his head. "This article is from a couple of years ago, and besides, it's wrong last name. But, "Sam flipped the keyboard around, searched for a couple of seconds, and then turned it back around to face Dean, "I think this is"

_**ANOTHER DISSAPEARANCE – THE WORK OF A SERIAL KILLER?**_

_Twin local collage students, Susan and David Madden (pictured right), disappeared yesterday afternoon during a hiking trip in Lake Molina Reserve.  
According to sources close to the twins, they were researching the other disappearances that have occurred in that area for a journalism paper.  
Local authorities have launched a search and rescue operation, but they are not hopeful…_

The article went on to say that many of the local residents had started to think about the possibility of a serial killer, because of the amount of disappearances in Lake Molina Reserve.

"This is her?" asked Dean, pointing to the black and white photo of a smiling woman with long, straight hair and a man, presumably her twin brother, standing next to her.

"I guess so"

"Well, lets get going then," said Dean, grabbing their packs.

They'd been driving for about half an hour before Sam fell asleep, head against the window. Dean looked over at his little brother.

_Poor Sammy,_ he thought, _needs all the sleep all he can get. Hope this time he'll actually sleep long enough.

* * *

_

_Susan sat huddled in a cage, her head resting against the bars. The door opened and a man entered. He was covered in blood, and seemed extremely tired. Susan jumped up, anger radiating off her._

"_What have you done with David!" she yelled, slamming the bars off the cage with her hands. "Where is he!"_

_The man grinned, showing bloodstained teeth. Sam recognised him from the first article, Rex Heyward. "Oh I wouldn't worry about your brother if I were you," said Rex, "he feel pain where he is now"_

"_You bastard!" Susan slammed her hands into the bars so hard Sam was sure they would be broken. "I swear to God, if you've hurt one hair on his head I'll fucking **kill** you!"_

_Rex laughed. "And just how do you plan on doing that from inside that cage?"_

"_I don't need to leave this cage to kill you," she answered in a low voice._

_For the first time since his entrance, Rex's confidence seemed to waver. But it was only for a moment, then his smug look returned. "Well my dear I urge you to do your best." He turned to go. "I just came to tell you that you have a month until the next full moon, so I'd urge you to enjoy it"_

"_What's that got to do with anything?" _

_But he'd already closed the door. Sam heard the clicks of many locks. Susan sank down once again._

"_What have I done to you David?" she said to herself

* * *

_

Sam's eye's flickered open and the first thing he saw was a large sign.

'Welcome to Lake Molina!'

* * *

_A/N: So what did y'all think?Remeber reveiws equal faster updates!_  



End file.
